The Asylum
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: this is a tribute to T.A.P.S ghost hunters-the taps crew goes to a asylem that has a grusome past and and there they nearly meet there deaths. please R&R also im tring to get permission from taps for this story -pending-


**The Asylum**

by

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon

OK people i looked up some places on the internet and their ether torn down or something else so I'm making up a place so don't ask if it's a real place. I love the T.A.P.S. ghost hunters on sci-fi and I've been meaning to do a story were they really do find something that nearly kills them. I hope that y'all enjoy the story and remember to read and review.

A camera turn on focuses in on a young man in his early 20's, he has short brown hair and light tan skin. He wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans and red and solid black boots. the young man looks at the camera and runs his hands through his hair.

Signs "All right the footage I'm about to show you, was banned by sci-fi network and several other groups that I don't know the name of and when the other group gets wind of what I'm doing, they will probably arrest me when this comes out or do worse...but I don't care about the consequences. People need to know what the hell is out there and what is lurking in the shadows...this is also a tribute to the one who saved me and the other T.A.P.S. members that night...I'm not sure what he had been in life but in death he had saved all of us and I cant let what happened that night disappear...the footage I'm going to show you isn't the original ... that was destroyed... but I managed to make a copy before it was destroyed."

The young man gets up and walks over to the camera and then there was static for a few seconds before the T.A.P.S Logo appears and the intro of the show starts and shows off the main members of the taps team. Then shows of several investigations they where on. After that it shows Jason and grant driving in a black van that has the words T.A.P.S. written on the side and at the bottom left corner it shows were they were at and were they were going.

June 8, 2010 hillsburg, Indiana

Location Draksten asylum for the criminally insane

Open in may 7 1896 - closed January 5 1978

As both vans pull in and the crew gets out the equipment grant walks over to Jason.

"Man something really fells off about this place...-grins-...cant you feel the wrongness of this place?"

Jason nods "yea but were here already and it can't be any worse then the other place we've been to."

As they pull out the rest of the equipment Jason turns to the camera man."

"OK we just arrived at Draksten asylum for the criminally insane...it opened its doors 1896... and till it was closed in 1978 ... it was home to some of worst people in our history...-names of some pretty bad people-...but on October 31 of 1977 something happened there that to this day has never been explained...on that date everyone in the asylum just disappeared...according to reports at the time when the authorities arrived they found blood smeared on all the walls and floor in almost every room, but there were no bodies not even any pieces found...then about four years ago a rave was held here and out of almost 58 people that attended to party only 16 made it out...the reports say those that those that did survive that night never talked about what happened...we are here to night to see if we can figure out what happened here."

Several of the other members get similar interviews and grant is seen looking over a folder. his eyes widen and he walks over to Jason.

"Hey Jason you got to see this."

Jason "what's up grant?"

grant "it says here that the last group of people that were sent here were a group of Satanist's that claimed they were trying to summon Lucifer to earth and were caught during one there rituals...it says here that the bodies of 13 children were found dead on and next to the altar that they had sacrificed them on... and according to this when they were sent here, after that strange things started to happen."

Jason " like what?"

Grant "like several of their number found dead in their rooms...but get this only their skins were found... no bone, organ, or anything else was ever found."

Jason " holy shit...anything else happen?"

Grant "yea...several reports that staff and other patient also disappeared just before everyone else did... they were reported two days before everyone else disappeared."

Jason calls everyone over "OK...if anyone feels that they are in any danger... you are to get out immediately is that understood...-looks around at everyone-...some very strange things happened here and I want everyone here to be safe if anything does happen."

The other crew members nod and they head in. When they enter one of the crew members makes a comment

"Man this place looks like it came right out of silent hill."

Several people look at him strange.

"What its a game about a haunted town and in part of it there a hospital and it looks just like this."

Both Grant and Jason grin and shake their heads. As they continue on they notice a dried brown substance on the walls and they shine their lights on it.

A female member asks "Is...is that blood on the wall?"

Grant nods "yea i think it is...they must not have cleaned the place after they closed it."

The woman shivers and they walk on down the hall. They go into different rooms and shine infer red cameras around rooms and ask questions while recording to see if they could get any EVP'S. In one of the rooms they see a wheel chair on its side. One of the investigator goes up to it and sees that the buckles had been in place but were torn apart and there was very old dried brown blood all over the dusty blue wheelchair. The man gulps realizing that there had been a person in that chair when everything happened and he quickly exited the room. Several others notice trails leading into vents up on the walls and some just disappearing into the wall in other places.

Grant stops and listens for a second when he hears a taping sound against the concert. He grabs Jason "listen do you hear that...what is it."

Jason "it almost sounds like metal taps on concrete."

Just then one of the camera operator screams as a creature with sharp blades for his hand and legs jump at him. but at the last second a shot is heard and the creature misses it victim and flies off into a wall and slams into it, only to get back up. Just as it does the camera mans savior runs forward with a sword and stabs it in the back then twist the blade before pulling it out.

The young man turn to the taps crew "get the hell out if here...that's not the only one like that here."

Just then an unearthly screech is heard and the young man turns raising his sword.

"GET THE HELL OUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE... GO NOW!"

The cameraman films what he can as a horde of the monster's rush the man with the sword. As the cameraman turns, he films something off to the side and follows everyone else out the door. They quickly put the gears into drive in the vans speed off as they hear more screeches coming from the front doors."

Later when they get back to T.A.P.S. headquarters they look over the film seeing some pretty horrible things like in the wheelchair they see a man in a straitjacket but he has no head and his body is torn to pieces. And they even got a shot of the creature that nearly killed the cameraman. What they see scares the hell out of them. The creature looks like a body wrapped in bloody bandages with its head suspended by something that looks like a halo and has blades on the end of it stumps of its hands and legs. But what really scared them was what was coming toward their savior. Which was a horde of monsters that they couldn't even begins to describe. But when they took a closer looks at there savior they noticed that his mouth was covered in blood and his chest was torn open exposing what was left of his internal organs and rib cage.

Both Jason and grant "what the fu.."

Then as the camera turns grant notices something, rewinds it and pauses it. Both grant and Jason turn a few shades whiter. Because before them on the screen is the young man pinned to the wall with a claw attached to a long dead creature that has a sword through its forehead along with several piles of other dead creatures.

Jason "bu...but if he's there...then how was he able to fight those things that attacked use?"

Grant looks at his friend "his ghost saved us."

The screen goes black and the young man in the black T-shirt and blue jeans reappears.

"After we showed sci-fi the footage they wanted to air it after some heavy editing...but several people representing a group that they would divulge. Told the sci-fi that they were not to show the footage and were to hand it over along with any copies...-laughs-...they didn't get the copy i made but after this i know there going to come after me but i feel its worth the risk...people have to know what happened...if it hadn't been for that guys ghost saving me i might have died that night...I'm glad that i kept filming after that otherwise we would have never known he was a ghost of some kind."

The man walks up to the camera and then static feels the screen.

This is a one shot and i will not continue this but hope you like my tribute to ghost hunters...also I'm trying to see if i can get permission on this from T.A.P.S. if they deny it ill move the story but i hope they give it me.


End file.
